


Harmony

by Zhie



Series: Bunniverse [60]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, Harpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: A little harp playing drabble.





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Challenge: (I22) (O68)
> 
> (I22)  
> Sons of Feanor: Maglor and Finrod  
> Four Words: Order, Cascade, Small, Dogwood
> 
> (O68)  
> Weather: Humid

On this humid summer day, the small flowers of the dogwood cascaded down before the resting pair like a pink waterfall. While they were not as refreshing as the water, they helped provide some cool shade from the sun, which at times burned harshly.

Finrod plucked randomly to check the tune of his harp, and then created order from the chaos by using the same notes to begin a repetitious harmony. Maglor soon joined in, adding a swift yet improvised melody over his cousin’s unpracticed yet perfect notes. It amazed everyone that these cousins could communicate so well without words.


End file.
